


Ten Things About Kitty Pryde, As Seen By Bobby Drake

by Cadhla



Category: X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadhla/pseuds/Cadhla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby Drake on Kitty Pryde, prior to their Ultimates Universe break-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things About Kitty Pryde, As Seen By Bobby Drake

1\. She isn’t solid when she sleeps. She doesn’t know it, because she thinks she’s got her powers under control, now that she doesn’t fall through the floor anymore, but she’s wrong. She isn’t solid. It’s just that she isn’t entirely phased out, either. It’s like she exists between states, and the more asleep she is, the less she’s there. When she dreams, he has to drop the temperature of the room below the subzero to even see her breath, because she’s that far away from where he’s watching her. Sometimes he wonders if she’ll make it back.

2\. Rules like ‘no touching under the clothes’ just don’t apply to the girl who can walk through walls, and it doesn’t matter if he lives to be as old as Professor Xavier (not that _anyone_ could ever _get_ that old--being old is probably the Professor’s mutant power or something), he’ll never get a better hand-job than the one she gave him two weeks after Rogue left, her fingers half-substantial as she wrapped them around his penis, like warm smoke with a mind of its own. He thinks he loved her that day.

3\. But he doesn’t love her now. And he won’t love her tomorrow. And he knows she knows it, and he knows that’s why she kisses him when he’s in his ice form, when her lips will be too hot, and will leave blisters on his human skin when he shifts back to normal. Because she knows he doesn’t love her, and just because she’s willing to play along, that doesn’t mean she has to like it.

4\. When she’s half-phased, he can trail his fingertips literally below the surface of her skin, where the nerves are clustered and sensitive and aching to be brought to some sort of climactic state. He made her orgasm eight times one day, just by sliding his fingers through the skin above her collarbone. He still doesn’t know whether or not he should be proud of that.

5\. Everyone knows she’s smart, but no one but him realizes just how smart she really is. Smarter than Hank McCoy, maybe. Smarter than Hank McCoy, definitely, because she didn’t start playing stupid Internet games when they broke up. Instead, she went out and got herself a new boyfriend, one who didn’t have to live with her. And maybe it’s better that way.

6\. He doesn’t want to be in love with Rogue, but he doesn’t have a choice. Kitty doesn’t want to be in love with him, but she doesn’t have a choice, either. Except she’s phasing that love from one state into another, even now--it’s a mutant power that all girls seem to share--and one day soon, she won’t be in love with him at all. It’ll just be Peter Parker, filling all the corners of her heart. And Bobby wants to be glad for her, because she doesn’t deserve this drama, but a part of him remembers the look on her face as he slid his hands inside her, and the way she cried out, and wishes that she were still all the way in love with him.

7\. Kitty doesn’t think anyone realizes that she has trouble turning on the lights on the Sabbath day, but Bobby’s seen her hesitate, and now he turns the lamps on when the sun goes down on Friday, just to make it easier for her. He knows she spoke to her Rabbi about whether using her mutant powers on the Sabbath counted against God’s wishes. He knows her Rabbi called her an abomination, and he knows she cried herself to sleep for almost a week, fading until she was so insubstantial that her tears fell right through her cheeks to soak the pillow. Bobby Drake isn’t sure he believes in God anymore, and he blames Kitty’s Rabbi for that.

8\. She loves her powers. He’s seen her running in a strong wind, just to feel it rushing through her, and he’s seen her climb the air like a glass tower, laughing all the way. One day, she’ll climb too high, and she’ll lose her step, and she’ll fall like Icarus fell, wings gone, eyes open to the ground. And he thinks she’ll laugh all the way down.

9\. Bobby’s going to be an X-Man until he dies, but Kitty won’t be. Kitty will quit one day, when she realizes how much world there is, and how much good she can do out in it. She’s going to be the best teacher in the world, and when she is, he’ll see her on television, getting some award, and he’ll remember the feeling of her half-substantial lips wrapped around him, and the way it felt to orgasm into a mouth that was and was not there.

10\. They’re just kids, and he knows it; he can see it in the posters on her walls, and in the ice sculptures of Rogue that he makes in his bedroom late at night, the ones where she’s reaching out for him, where she wants him. They’re just kids. But Hank was just a kid, too, and he died for it; the world is full of people who hate them, just for being kids. So when she calls him to the closet, calls him a bastard and crushes her lips to his, melts against him, melts through him, Bobby Drake really doesn’t care. What they’re doing isn’t immoral, because God’s the one that made them this way, that made them gods and monsters, and said "the hour is late, and time is short." Bobby Drake doesn’t believe in God.

Kitty Pryde still does.


End file.
